


laughing and not being normal

by wingsofbadass



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clit Stimulation, Connie has it bad, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Menstruation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofbadass/pseuds/wingsofbadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha is on her period and Connie wants to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laughing and not being normal

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything other than JeanMarco for months and months, but today this just kinda happened and broke me out of a serious block. Behold the healing properties of Springles.

The mountain of blankets on the bed stirred a little when Connie stuck his head into the darkened room. Sasha had closed the cheap curtains on her window, but they were nowhere near dense enough to block out all the afternoon light.

“Babe?” he called softly, closing the door behind him. An embarrassing flutter of excitement erupted in his chest at finally being able to call her that. It hadn't grown old yet and he didn't see that happening anytime soon.

A grunt from under the blankets answered.

Worried, Connie crept to her bed, the ugly old floorboards creaking under his socked feet, and sat on the edge of the mattress. “You okay there?”

Sasha was curled up under what looked like her duvet (its Bambi cover didn't match the pillow's which had a flowery pattern on it, why the hell would she _do that_?) as well as a well-loved afghan. Her hair was down for once, a messy flow of brown around her pretty face. One eye flicked open to look up at him and she let out a whine of suffering. The urge to kiss her pouty mouth was strong and so he leaned in, his elbows braced on the mattress.

She made a rumbly _mmhh_ sound as he pressed soft lips against hers. Connie had been Sasha's best friend for long enough to know what had her spending the day miserably in bed. This was definitely new, though. She was warm and still smelled like fruity shampoo and raised a hand to his shoulder, holding him close with a light touch.

“Hey,” she breathed eventually, her lips curving into a little smile.

“Hey,” he replied, nudging his nose against her cheek. “You hurting?”

She grimaced as though his words had just reminded her. “I'm _dying_.”

“What can I do?” Connie asked with a laugh. “I could make you a hot water bottle.”

But Sasha shook her head, pulling him closer still. “Just get in here.”

Connie stripped off his socks, because he knew he'd otherwise die underneath all those layers, and crawled in next to her. Without having to speak, they settled against each other, her back against his chest, as though they'd been doing it for years instead of a couple of weeks. He stroked her sweet-smelling hair aside before nosing along the shell of her ear, causing her to sigh happily.

“You're easy to please.”

Sasha snorted. “I'm easy, period.”

“Hah, period!” Connie tried to muffle his laughter, but there was no doubt Sasha could feel his stomach shaking with it.

“Shut up, Springer.”

In apology, he kissed her bare shoulder, right next to the strap of her tank top. But he wanted to do more for her, for his favorite person in the world. He'd never been in a position where he could offer her physical comfort like this and he wanted it so much it was almost dizzying. Over her top, he stroked his thumb over her stomach, testing her reaction.

“You know I'm not ticklish,” Sasha grumbled, but the smile coloring her voice.

“I'm not trying to tickle you.”

Connie let his hand wander lower, to where her top had ridden up to reveal her lower stomach, to that softness she was so self-conscious about and he adored. She let out another soft sigh, probably at the warmth of his palm, and he felt encouraged to rub gentle circles into her skin. Slowly, he could sense Sasha melt into his embrace, into his caresses. Sometimes his hand would hit the seam of her sweatpants, but he focused his attention onto her aching stomach, ghosting the occasional kiss across her skin.

“Hhhmmm, you're the best hot water bottle,” Sasha slurred, absolutely boneless in his arms, and he was so full of feeling, pride and joy and jittery infatuation.

“The hottest, definitely,” he smiled against her shoulder.

She turned her head to raise an unimpressed eyebrow at him and he leaned forward to kiss it. With a snorting laugh, Sasha twisted around more to settle on her back and look at him, eyes warm.

“That feels really good,” she mumbled as he kept stroking her soft skin and he had to smother the heat that shot through his veins against her mouth. Their kiss was lazy, easy and it stayed that way even when Sasha opened her lips to let him deepen it. He reveled in the warmth, in the familiarity and novelty of it as he moved his tongue against hers. He felt lucky, so damn lucky.

Breathless, he broke away from her lips and leaned his forehead against her temple. “Can we get rid of the blankets?”

“Getting too hot for you?” Sasha asked smugly, her smile comically wide.

“It's fucking April, okay?”

“Aww, don't be embarrassed,” she crooned after Connie had tossed the extra layers off the bed and settled back next to Sasha. Her hands were gentle on his jaw. “I like that I get to you.”

Gladly, he let himself be pulled in for more kisses and he brought his hand back to her tummy, rubbing gently. She was so soft and he could touch her, touch her as much as he wanted. A sound escaped his throat as her hand slipped along the back of his neck and up over his buzzed hair. He knew she loved the feeling under her fingertips and he'd begun to crave the touch in a way he never had before. Their kisses grew deeper, hotter, and he could barely keep his fingers from dipping underneath her sweatpants. He wanted to touch her and touch her more.

“You know,” Connie rasped when he thought he was going to lose it, “I heard orgasms help with cramps.”

Sasha chuckled. “That's a line I've never heard before.”

He brushed his lips over hers. “I'm serious.”

“They do help,” she allowed, but the hesitance in her voice had him draw back a little to look at her properly. Her gaze was on his chest. “I don't really like having sex when I'm – you know.”

“That's okay,” Connie blurted in his eagerness to reassure her, to wipe the worried look from her face. His hand was still drawing circles over her stomach. “I just want to make _you_ feel good. You use tampons, right? I can stay out of the, uh, _danger zone_.”

That made Sasha laugh and roll her eyes. But at least she looked at him again, a tentative longing in her gaze. “That would be okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

His hand was resting against her now. They kissed some more, reassurance built from gentle lips and sounds. Both of her hands were on his hair as Connie trailed his lips down the side of her neck, kissing and nipping at sensitive skin. There was a spot at the edge of her jaw he'd discovered the other day and the hitch in her breath as he teased it was so satisfying. She guided him lower with the subtle press of her palms and he traced her clavicles with his tongue, deliberately dragging it out, before he went where she wanted him.

Her top was stretchy, so it was easy to drag it down and expose her breasts. Knowing they were probably very sensitive just then, he kissed them tenderly, keeping his hands away to avoid squeezing. With his lips, then his tongue, he teased her nipples until they were hard and wet from his mouth and her heartbeat was frantic. Sasha's breath was so heavy, it made his dick throb.

“Lube still in there?” he asked, nodding towards the bedside cabinet. Sasha nodded wordlessly and he smiled at how relaxed she seemed now. He was going to make it so much better. He leaned over her and grabbed the lube from the drawer. For a moment, he considered getting out her hilariously pink vibrator as well, but he wanted it to be him, just him.

Sasha watched eagerly as he spread some of the gel over two fingertips, her breasts rising and falling with every breath. He could've watched all day, if he was honest. But he leaned over her to kiss her again, both of them hungry for it now. Reaching down, she wiggled her pants and undies down her hips and he dragged them off her legs. Neither of them bothered with the top that was still bunched around her waist.

Lying next to her, Connie nudged her knee with his own and she let her legs fall open.

“Tell me what you like,” he said, a little breathless. He had no idea, after all, what it might feel like for her during her period. He didn't want to do anything wrong.

“Okay,” she agreed and then he touched her.

Parting her lips gently, he brought the wet tip of his middle finger to her clit, his touch feather-light, and began circling slowly. Sasha's eyes fell closed at the caress, her mouth parting a fraction.

“Good?” he asked.

“So good,” she said without opening her eyes. Keeping up the careful stroking, he brought his mouth back to one of her breasts, tonguing at the nipple and then sucking gently. With a whimper, she arched up, her hands pressing him down against her chest. She was holding him there and he loved it, God, he loved it. He pushed harder against her clit for a moment, eliciting a louder moan, before easing back into his former barely-there pressure.

“Connie,” she gasped, reprimand and praise all in one, and he switched to her other breast with a smile. Apparently feeling the curve of his lips against her skin, she huffed. “You're feeling so damn great now, aren't you?”

“I am,” he said shamelessly, licking over the swell. “But not as great as you, I bet.”

In reply she just hummed. He loved working a girl up slowly, especially Sasha who was so very vocal. His every move made her breath hitch and her voice shiver from her throat in soft moans. He sucked on her nipple until she was almost sobbing with how sensitive it was. He rubbed her clit hard for tiny moments, making her whine and her hips twitch, then went back to teasing her.

Sasha was beautiful underneath him, a thin film of sweat on her skin, her hair wild across the pillow and her eyes glazing over the longer he touched her. He kissed back up her salty-tasting skin to get to her lips. She was breathless, but couldn't get enough of his mouth, holding him close and moaning raggedly as they kissed wetly.

“I wanna come,” she begged, “I wanna come.”

“Wait,” Connie soothed, maintaining his slow circles. “It'll be worth it.”

They were no longer kissing. Sasha was panting too harshly, every breath out a desperate moan, as she looked up into his eyes. It was intense, the connection he felt to her, to her pleasure. He knew when her orgasm started building; her hips tipped up against his hand, seeking out the pressure and this time he gave it to her. With a groan, she closed her eyes and he rubbed her, stroked her higher until she finally broke apart. His heart thundering, Connie watched her lose herself in her pleasure and she was stunning. Her moaning was high, airy as she convulsed underneath him and he drank up her delicious ecstasy.

“Oh, fuck, yes, yes, _yeeeess_.”

He worked her through it, until her hips sank back into the mattress and her thighs started twitching from oversensitivity and her fingers dug into his shoulders. He settled his wet hand back on her stomach and watched her come down from her high. After a moment, she blinked open bleary eyes and looked at him.

“Kiss me, you jerk.”

With a laugh he leaned down to comply and the happy sounds she let out made his heart shiver.

“What about you?” she asked between kisses, words clumsy with drowsiness.

“What about me?”

With a skeptical frown she snaked her hand down his body to grab his half-hard dick, making him squeak ridiculously. She cackled at him, merciless.

“I'm fine,” he said, shrugging. “You should get some rest. My dick isn't going anywhere.”

Sasha snickered at that, but didn't disagree. “You're the best.”

“Best hot water bottle?”

“Best boyfriend,” she mumbled as her eyes fell closed. “Best boy. Best friend.”

His chest warm, Connie dragged the duvet back over them and pulled Sasha onto him, where she pressed her nose against his throat and drifted off quickly. He held her, his best girl, his best friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! If you did, kudos and comments would be the bomb. Seriously, it would make my day.
> 
> You can also come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr, I'm wingsofbadass everywhere! :)


End file.
